facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
UNSC Army
The UNSC Army is a branch of the UNSC responsible for all planet side operations when UPEO governed worlds are attacked by enemy forces. The primary role of the UNSC Army is to provide defense for all UPEO governed worlds and to repel any invading forces from the planet surface. The Army has much more of a defensive role in the UNSC whereas the Marine Corps and the Navy focuses on the offensive. Formed on Jan 1750AD the UNSC Army is the first branch of the UNSC formed after the formation of UPEO. The Army though is the oldest and largest branch in the UNSC as the Army requires a large number of personnel to ensure that the Army is at least at the standard force readiness. The Army also trains and maintains para-military groups such as Colonial Militias so that UPEO colonies that lack substantial UNSC presence will at least be able to defend itself, albeit for a short period of time. The UNSC Army rarely sees action outside of UPEO controlled space, however they have seen action on numerous occasions. The first example would be during the 1st and 2nd Zlost wars. This was the only time that the Army has been deployed outside of UPEO controlled space. Due to logistical complications that arose from having both the Marine Corps and the Army fighting outside of UPEO controlled space at the same time, it was decided that the Marine Corps would have a much more offensive role in planet-side UNSC operations while the Army would have a much more defensive role. Overview As stated above the primary role of the UNSC Army is to defend and repel all enemy ground forces from UPEO governed worlds. However the Army also has secondary goals such as to support the Marine Corps if called upon, to train Colonial Militias in order to provide UPEO colonies where there is little to no UNSC presence, a measure of (limited) defense. The role of the Army is outllined in the following extracts from the UNSC charter of 1760AD; "To provide planet-wide defense of all UPEO governed worlds including her outer colonies." "To repel any attempts by hostile entities to occupy UPEO governed worlds and her outer colonies." "To train approved para-military groups on UPEO governed worlds and her outer colonies so that they are able to have a measure of defense against hostile entities." History Origins The UNSC Army traces its origins all the way back to pre-formation era, back to the time of the Great War. At this period of time, the Army branches of the governments at the time had a much more offensive-based role as to compared to the defensive role the Army now has. Army branches were used on numerous occassions as the leading forces in an invasion with the Marines usually deployed for operations at the oceans along with the Navy. All ground operations were handled by the Army. This was of course back when space-faring technology had yet to be created. When the UNSC was formed there was debate in HIGHCOM which branch shall be used for offensive roles and which one for defensive roles. This debate continued on until the outbreak of the 1st and 2nd Zlost wars. Zlost Wars The two Zlost wars were the only time when the UNSC Army was deployed away from UPEO controlled space. The Army along with the Marine Corps was to co-ordinate their attacks when the landing operations on Zlost would begin. This proved to be inefficient. Logistical problems quickly arose when both branches were deployed at the same time. Army elements were sent inland terrains while the Marines were dropped on designated areas where they will attempt to secure a landing area for the bulk of the UNSC forces present in the campaigns. Transport ships became dangerously short in numbers due to the numerous times they have to leave Amphibious Assault Ships to transport their troops both Army Infantry and Marines down to the battlefield. Reformation After the Zlost Wars, HIGHCOM had an important decision to make. To choose whether the Army will become or will not have the more offensive role when the UNSC is mobilized. Generals from both the Army and the Marine Corps argued to the generals in an attempt to convince to allow their respective branch have the offensive role. The decision came down in 1950AD when HIGHCOM decided that the Marine Corps will have the offensive role and the Army will have the defensive role. To compensate for the Army, the Army will have the larlgest number of personnel in the UNSC while the Marine Corps will have the smallest. This compensation is due to the fact that because the Army, having a much more defensive role will require more troops in order to be able to defend their designated planets without spreading out their forces too much. On the other hand, the Marines having the offensive role will require smaller numbers in order to be able to mobilize much more quickly, hence their reduced number of personnel. Present Day Currently the Army is stationed at every world that the UPEO governs. Major army bases are located on Oberon, Laptev and New Canada (Earth). The Army also recently established the Colonial Militia, an approved para-military program sponsored by the government. The purpose of the Colonial Militia is to provide colonies that are too far away from any major UNSC presence a measure of defense against hostile entities. Even though the Colonial Militia will not have the extensive equipment to repel major invasions they would at the very least be able to provide defense for a short period of time until major UNSC reinforcements arrive. If not, Colonial Militias have been trained in guerilla warfare and will do so until reinforcements arrive to re-capture their planet. Equipment The Army utalizes a variety of equipment ranging from small arms to heavy armor such as Scorpion Main Battle Tanks (MBTs). All UNSC weapons are based on projectile weapons with limited application in directed-to-energy weapons. Infantry equipment See main article: Infantry equipment of the UNSC For detailed description all UNSC infantry equipment, please refer to the link above. Below is only a list. Vehicles Light vehicles Ox-class Reconna issance Vehicle. 'The Ox the Army's primary 4WD vehicle, capable of operating in various type of terrestrial terrains. It took the roles of previously operated light jeeps. The Ox can perform a variety of tasks ranging from troop transport, emergency exfil, fire support, AA roles and even take on light armored vehicles when the Ox is equipped with proper equipment. The Ox is essentially the work-horse of the UNSC Army and other branches who uses the Ox as well. The primary armament of the Ox is an M15 Light Anti-Air Gun (LAAG). The LAAG is capable of tearing infantry to shreds and bringing down several types of flying vehicles and it can be replaced by other armaments, depending on the intended role of the Ox. There are several variants of the Ox, below is a list of the most common variants of the Ox. {C}'Buffalo-class T roop Transport. '''The Buffolo is essentially a modified Ox-class RV. The difference between the Ox and the Buffalo is that the Buffolo is 80 centimeters longer and 30 centimeters wider than the Ox, allowing more transport capacity. One similarity that the Buffalo shares with the Ox is its open-air design. Another major difference is that unlike the Ox that is armed with at least an M15 LAAG, the Baffolo is not equipped with any default weapon systems. Instead it relies on its occupants to provide defense. Soldiers riding shotgun or those sitting behind would usually use their weaponry to provide covering fire for the Buffalo. There are only two version of the Baffolo and they are listed below. {C}Lynx ultra light '''all-terrain vehicle. '''The Lynx is the standard ultra-light all-terrain vehicle, or quadbike, used by the UNSC, specifically within the Army. The Lynx is one of the fastest and most maneuravable vehilces in the UNSC's arsennal. Due to its relatively small size the Lynx is capable of pulling sudden sharp turns, swerving to avoid incoming enemy fire, deploy individuals behind enemy lines etc. The disadvantage of the Lynx though is that it lacks the thick armor that Ox and the Buffalo posses, making the Lynx vulnurable to even small arms fire. Its only defense is its speed and maneuravability. The Lynx can carry two occupants, one driver and one passenger who can provide covering fire using his/her weapon. Anti-air platform '''Slinger AA unit. T he Slinger is the UNSC's primary AA unit. Equipped with four AA cannons firing tungesten shells, the Slinger can literally shred an enemy aircraft to pieces. The Slinger was created specifically for anti-air combat. Unlike other vehicles, the Slinger 'hovers' above ground allowing it to traverse on both ground and water. It can also traverse through light ravines that are only 30 to 40 centimeters deep. The Slinger posses a sophisticated radar system that allows it to efficiently and accurately track the movement of its target. The Slinger is also capable of engaging ground units although its four cannons are only effective against infantry. Using the Slinger against tanks would be unwise as the armor may prove too strong for the Slinger's armament. Artillery platforms Trebuchet field artill ery unit. The Trebuchet is the Army's primary artillery or indirect fire support unit. The Trebuchet is equipped with a single 200mm cannon that is capable of firing 100 rounds per minute. Depending on which variant of Trebuchet is used, the Trebuchet can fire several types of rounds and it has several firing modes. The standard ordnance of the Trebuchet is a Tungsten or depleted Uranium round, which is very similar to the projectiels used by the ships of the Navy, except that it lacks the punch of ship-based MACs. Nevertheless though the Trebuchet is still more than capable of inflicting devastating damage to structures and slow moving vehicles. The newest variant of the Trebuchet fires plasma rounds. These plasma rounds are ten times more lethal than its standard projectiles as the plasma can melt through almost anything that it comes in contact with. The successful use of plasma-based ordnance on the Trebuchet is a significant scientific achievement as the UNSC now has the capability to utilize directed-to-energy weapons, although its implementation is still limited. The Trebuchet is currently the only known vehicle that can utilize directed-to-energy weapons. Tanks Armadilo-class light t ank. '''The Armadilo is the UNSC's primary light tank. It has the lightest armor and has the weakest armament in the tank family of the UNSC. The Armadilo sports a 300mm of Titanium A battleplate, a single 70mm cannon, one .30 calliber machine gun and one .50 calliber machine gun. It is crewed by 3 people. One driver and two gunners (one mans the main cannon while the other mans the .50 calliber MG). Despite of it being severely underpowered it makes up for its lack of firepower with its speed and mobility. The Armadilo is commonly used to escort slower vehicles, act as scouts and as a rapid response force. If the situation calls for it, an Armadilo can be upgraded to increase its operational capacity. Its 70mm cannon can be upgraded to a 90mm rail gun, one pod of Javelin launchers can also be attached for additional firepower and granting the Armadilo limited anti-air capability. The Armadilo can also be equipped with smoke dispensers to provide cover. Below is a list of the known variants of the Armadilo. '''Elephant-class lin ear main battle tank. '''The Elephant is the UNSC's primary MBT. It is a versatile vehicle with reasonably good armor, mobility, speed and firepower. It is one of the most balanced units that the UNSC has in its arsennal. As its name suggest the Elephant is a linear tank meaning that its primary weapon is a linear cannon. Unlike conventional cannons, the linear cannon fire projectiles using the same application as a ship-based MAC. The linear cannon is essentially is a cut-down tank version of the ship-based MAC. Although it lacks the punch of a MAC slug the ordnance fired by the Elephant is still capable of puncturing most armored vehicles in one or two shots. The Elephant is also equipped with a .50 calliber machinegun as well as a microwave emitter. The microwave emitter is capable of emitting radiation that neutralizes targets without harming them. The microwave emitter also has a lethal setting where the targets will be killed due to the radiation emitted by the dish. '''Mammoth-class main batt le tank. '''The Mammoth MBT is an exclusive unit used only by the UNSC Army. No other branch within the UNSC operates the Mammoth MBT. The Mammoth sports dual 180mm cannons which can be upgraded to dual rain gun turrets. The Mammoth is also equipped with .50 calliber machine guns and twin Harpoon missile pods. With 550mm of Titanium A battleplate coating, the Mammoth is amongst the most heavily armored unit in the Army's arsennal. Its name also provides a picture of its size. For comparisson, the smaller cousin of the Mammoth, the Elephant is 1/3 the size of the Mammoth. The Mammoth MBT is capable of devestating most armored units that crosses its path. It is crewed by five personnel. At times the Mammoth MBT can also act as an armored personnel carrier. It can carry ten additional passengers in its cargo compartment. Below is a list of known variants of the Mammoth MBT. Walkers Walkers are new additions to the UNSC assets. Unlike other assets used by the Army which utilizes wheels to drive it, Walkers rely on 'legs' to move. Walkers are exclusively used by the Army. These legs gives Walkers an advantage over other vehicles which uses wheels. One advantage would be that Walkers would be able to traverse through terrains that wheeled vehicles can't such as hilled grounds where Walkers can literally climb up the steps of the hill while wheeled vehicles can't. Below are short summaries of the most commonly used type of Walkers that the Army operates. '''Tiger-class ant i-personnel walker. The Tiger is the lightest unit to be ever classified as a walker. As its name suggests, the Tiger's role is primarily for anti-personnel operation. It sports twin gattling guns, two Slinger rocket pods, one M9 Anti-air/Anti-personnel MG and one EMP rocket launcher. The Tiger is effective against infantry squads and is capable of holding its own against light vehicles. Tigers are usually used to support amphibious assaults where it will provide fire support for the landing troops which are mostly comprised of infantry. Tigers are also commonly found patroling combat zones and acting as scouts and it is one of the most commonly operated type of Walker in the Army Scarab-class support ''' '''walker. '''The Scarab walker is a quadripedal walker, meaning that unlike the bipedal Tiger which has two legs, the Scarab has four legs. The Scarab has various roles, it can provide artillery support, indirect fire support and anti-air operations. The default weapon systems of the Scarab are two pods of Javelin rockets. These rocketscan be used against both ground and aerial targets although their effectiveness against air targets are limited as the rockets are unguided. These pods can be switched with Archer missile pods or with twin 105mm railguns to provide anti-vehicle fire support. The Scarab also posses two .50 calliber machine guns as well. Below is a list of known Scarab variants. Land battleships Land battleships, as their suggests, are gargantuan land vehicles. It is the equivalent of a Vulture-class Aerial Assault Carrier. Currently the Army operates two types of Land battleships, the Titan class and the Collosus class. Titan-class land battleship The TItan class is the largest type of land battleship currently in service and it exclusively used by the Army. At 300 meters long, 110 meters wide and 50 meters tall the Titan easily dwarfs even its cousin; the Collosus-class. The Titan is armed with three dual-barreled 300mm cannons, twelve 50mm point defense guns, numerous Archer missile and Javelin rocket pods and fifty smoke/chafe dispensers. The role of the Titan class is to act as a mobile command and control platform for operations that the Army conducts. By using its 300mm cannons the Titan can also provide artillery support. The Titan utilizes a 'scale' propulsion system allowing it to traverse on both ground and water although the Titan is rarely used for amphibious operations due to its relatively slow movement speed. The Titan can also transport heavy vehicles such as Walkers and Tanks and also transport troops through vast distances of hostile terrain such as a dessert. The Titan is usually supported by two or three Collosus-class Land Cruisers when it operates. Collosus-class land '''cruiser The Collosus is the second type of land battleships that the Army currently operates. The Marine Corps also operates the Collosus. Unlike the heavily armed and armored Titan, by comparisson the Collosus is only lightly armed and armored. The Collosus sports two 190mm cannons, four 50mm point defense guns, fifty Archer missile and Javelin rocket pods and twenty smoke/chafe dispenser pods. Despite lacking the Titan's firepower, the Collosus makes up for this disadvantage in its speed and mobility. The Collosus is capable of surprisingly fast 'sprints' when its engines are at full power. In its normal speed the Collosus is capable of overtaking a Titan as well. The role of the Collosus is to provide escort to the Titan against smaller targets that the Titan might miss.The Collosus also utilizes the same 'scale' propulsion system which allows the Collosus to traverse through both ground and water. Aircraft Sparrow VTOL The Sparrow VTOL is the Army's aerial workhorse, and as its name suggest, is essentially a form of VTOL transport aircraft capable of taking off vertically. The Sparrow carrying capacity is 15 troops + 3 crew members. Like its cousin used in the Navy; the Pelican dropship, the Sparrow is capable of operating within and from a planets atmosphere. The Sparrow is armed with twin chain guns, four ANVIL missile launchers, four Javelin rocket pods and smoke/chafe pods. When necessary the Sparrow can provide additional fire support for ground troops as well although it is not as heavily armed as the Pelican dropship. Cobra heavy gunship The Cobra is the Arm y's primary gunship used for taking on mostly heavy armor, walkers and other mechanized units. The Cobra is one of the signature and iconic units in service in the UNSC. The Cobra sports a single Linear rifle capable of inflicting considerable damage to the armor of most medium tanks and light walkers. The rifle however is not capable of inflicting even superficial damage to the armor of heavier tanks such as the Mammoth. To compensate for this, the Cobra is equipped with Maverick anti-tank missiles which were designed specifically for use against heavy main battle tanks. The Cobra also sports a twin barreled .50 calliber machine gun for use against infantry. It is also equipped with the standard ANVIL missile and Javelin rocket pods for aerial combat. Blackhawk troop transport The blackhawk is the Army's primary aerial troop transport. Its name is derived from the 21st century helicopter that the USA operates. Unlike the design of the Sparrow dropship, the Blackhawk utilizes two turbopop engines to generate lift and propulsion which means that the Blackhawk can only operate within the atmosphere of a planet. The role of the Blackhawk is to provide quick and efficient transport of ground troops to hot combat zones. The advantage a Blackhawk has over the Sparrow is that due to its smaller size, the Blackhawk can insert troops into more remote locations that the Sparrow, due to its larger size cannot. However the disadvantage of the Blackhawk is that its carrying capacity is smaller than that of a Sparrow. A single Blackhawk can only carry four passengers, one pilot and two door gunners. The primary armament of the Blackhawk is a single mounted chin gun and two Javelin rocket pods. The Blackhawk can also be outfitted with either two .30 or .50 calliber machine guns or with grenade launchers as well. Condor Assault Ship The Condor gunsh ip is a class of heavy gunship that is used exclusively by the Army. The Condor's primarily role to provide close air support and transportation of UNSC ground assets. Heavily armored and armed to the teeth, the Condor is essentially an oversized flying tank. The Condor is the most powerful aerial asset that the Army posses. If one were to pay close attention, the Condor has a striking resemblance with its counterpart that is used exclusive used by the Marine Corps; the Hawk gunship. The main difference between the Condor Assault Ship and the Hawk gunship is that the Hawk is much more smaller in terms of size and tonnage and that the Hawk is capable of operating both within a planets atmosphere and out of its atmosphere, while the Condor is only capable of in-atmosphere operations. The Condor is armed with twelve 50mm point defense guns and at least two dozen Archer missile and Javelin rocket pods. Aviation branch Army Air Corps The Army operates several types of aircraft although they are not as sophiticated as those used by the Air Force or the Navy. Most of the Army's aircraft inventory are mostly VTOLs', helicopters and gunships. The aviation branch of the Army is known as the 'Army Aviation. The army occassionally cooperates with the Air Force and on rare occassions, the Navy for additional air support that the Army Aviation branch could not bring. The Air Corps operates several types of VTOLs' that other branches of the UNSC does not operate such as the Cobra gunship and the Hammerhead gunship. Installations The Army operates and maintains numerous installations throughout UPEO territories. Installations operated by the Army are mostly permanent bases as the primary role of the Army is to defend UPEO's core territories. Below is a list of known types of major installations that the Army operates. Planetary Laser Defense System (PLDS) The PLDS is system of multiple towers, 1000 meters that fires a chemical laser towards designated targets. The primary purpose of the PLDSs' is to destroy any incoming missiles towards the planet or other forms of aerial targets that threaten the planet that the PLDSs' are installed on. When assisted by satellites, the PLDS is capable of striking ground targets as well. The PLDS was created in part to prevent another 'Endgame' situation that took place during the Great War where nuclear missiles were launched in large numbers, nearly annihilating the entire human race on Oberon. The PLDS prevents such catastrophes from happening again. Category:UPEO Military Category:Universal Peace Enforcement Organization